Uma Sombra No Sol
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Cavaleiro de Athena, balada e uma surpresa. Presente de Amigo Secreto de Natal. Hyoga x Dorachan.


Uma Sombra No Sol.

Faltavam duas horas para chegar ao seu destino tropical. Não eram férias, pra variar um pouco, segundo suas próprias palavras, detestava isso, pois sempre que viajava, suas missões eram sempre em vão. Claro que não queria encontrar Espectros ou qualquer outro tipo de ameaça, porém sempre era uma chatisse, sempre faltando _animação_. Cada colega seu de 'profissão' fez o mesmo. Foram mandados por Saori Kido a várias partes do mundo. Motivo: Segurança diplomática.

\O/

A aeromoça lhe serviu um copo de vodka com gelo. Olhava pela janela ao seu lado, enquanto bebia o conteúdo do copo.

Duas horas se passaram e enquanto isso cochilou um pouco.

Bem-vindo ao Brasil - disse o comandante em português e em um tom extremamente animado. Anteriormente havia dado a notícia em Inglês, Espanhol e Francês. Tal voz grossa fez o Cavaleiro acordar de seu cochilo, voltou a olhar pela sua janela e leu:

'Aeroporto Internacional de São Paulo'

\O/

Logo após ter pegado seus pertences, foi atrás de um táxi. Logo dentro dele, disse ao taxista o endereço do hotel em um russo carregado.

Seu destino agora era o Hotel Caesar Park.

\O/

Jogou-se na cama de sua suíte, deu um longo suspiro e resolveu que por agora, dormiria e mais tarde iria conhecer o lugar. Assim o fez, fechou seus olhos e dormiu durante todo o resto da tarde.

Três horas depois, acordou, sentindo-se bem revitalizado, olhou em seu relógio, o qual já havia ajustado ao fuso horário paulistano, e assim, leu sete horas. Levantou-se, arrumou suas roupas fora da mala e nos armários. Depois pegou uma troca de roupa e foi tomar banho.

Pronto, depois de quase duas horas, saiu de sua suíte para conhecer algumas coisas por ali.

\O/

Passeava pela rua tranqüilamente. Vestia uma calça jeans, um tanto justa; uma camiseta de manga curta totalmente branca e tênis da mesma cor de sua camiseta. Em si, apesar de um look informal, ficava bem elegante.

Ficou alguns minutos caminhando, vendo os restaurantes, lojas, bares que havia. Exibia um discreto sorriso de canto por ver as ruas cheias de gente procurando se divertir. Passou o olhar pela rua, até que se interessou por um bar chamado House Lounge, não muito distante dali.

Assim que chegou, pagou sua entrada e foi até o bar. Pediu vodka com gelo e foi até uma mesa sentar-se e apreciar sua bebida. Passou o olhar pelo local. A pista de dança estava cheia, e em sua mente, não se demorou a pensar que iria se divertir muito naquela noite.

\O/

Enquanto observava o local, seus olhos caíram em uma garota muito bonita. Via que ela se divertia com os amigos e amigas. Parecia que estavam em uma festa de aniversário.

Terminou sua vodka e se levantou, estava disposto a conhecer aquela senhorita tão bonita e sorridente.

Chegou à pista enquanto uma nova música rolava. Nisso, como gostou da batida da música, começou a dançar, de um modo até muito sensual.

"_Now take me dancing at the disco,_

_Where you buy your Winniebago_

_I wanna ride on a white horse."_

Mais alguns instantes de batida antes da próxima estrofe, e acabou por perceber que a garota de seu olhar estava à sua frente, lhe acompanhando na música.

"_When the light into to darkness,_

_Will he turn up to explain to us?_

_I wanna ride on a white horse._

_I want to ride on a white horse"._

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou em seus olhos azuis. Ele, pôs as mãos em sua cinturas ao vê-la se aproximar mais, não de uma modo atrevido, mas de um modo bem delicado, doce. Baixou seus lábios ao ouvido dela, e com seu sotaque russo, lhe perguntou seu nome.

"_Lend me a whole new world,_

_All night,_

_Feel life,_

_When is there ever sense._

_To love_

_This world"._

Com um voz muito doce lhe respondeu ao seu ouvido.

-Isadora...

"_In the whirlpool, we'll go deeper._

_In that world that's_

_Getting cheaper._

_I wanna ride in a white horse._

_I want to ride in a white horse"._

-...não me dirá o seu? –disse a garota, exibindo um leve sorriso, encantando-se com aquele rapaz loiro, de cabelos compridos e olhos azuis muito claros.

"_I like dancing, at the disco._

_I want blisters,_

_You're my leader._

_I wanna ride in a white horse._

_I want to ride in a white horse"._

Ele voltou a encostar seus lábios no ouvido dela, e respondeu.

-Alexei.

"_Oh! I love this feeling._

_Feels like forever._

_Oh! I love this feeling._

_Feels like real._

_Leather"._

Ambos os rostos se afastaram um pouco, e permanecendo a dança e os olhares, ele voltou a aproximar seu rosto. De fato, encantou-se com a moça à sua frente. Observava cada detalhe de seu rosto. Usou uma das mãos para tocar os cabelos escuros dela, afastando alguns fios de seu rosto, lhe dizia internamente o quanto achou os fios bonitos. Eram lisos e brilhantes.

Ficou fitando-a alguns quase minutos e a música que tocava acabou, porém no mesmo instante começou outra.

"_Zavarshva_

_Proletta ne chakam_

_Mostet e zatvoren_

_Pushyek ne vidya, a ogannyat goreshe_

_Slantseto iznika, nishto ne zapalva"._

Sorriu por perceber que a música seguinte era em russo. Viu que a garota retribuiu a aproximação.

Manteve seu sorriso e em seguida tocou os lábios vermelhos dela com os seus, formando-se um beijo delicado, porém ousado.

"_Pushek ne vidya, ogannyat goreshe_

_Relsite se slivat_

_Patyak pak izchezva_

_Pushyek ne vidya, a ogannyat goreshe._

_Zavarshva_

_Zashtoto zashto, zavarshva_

_Zashtoto zashto, zavarshva_

_Zashtoto zashto, zavarshva"._

Ela passou seus delicados braços em volta do pescoço do companheiro, os dois no ritmo um tanto mais calmo da música. Em busca de ar, separou as bocas um pouco, e voltou a olhá-lo, suas bochechas estavam rosadas, tanto pela timidez, como pelo calor do local.

"_Sedna da vecheryash, dumi ne razmenyash._

_Pushyek ne vidya, a ogannyat goreshe._

_Symna pak blesteshe...ne razmenyash_

_Pushyek ne vidya, a ogannyat goreshe..."._

Levou seus lábios ao pescoço dela, dando pequenos beijos. Ficou instantes assim, quando sentiu o celular em seu bolso vibrar.

Deu um suspiro, que arrepiou a morena à sua frente e se afastou pra ver quem estava no visor. Descontente pelo acontecimento, porém preocupado, pôs o celular no bolso, e mantendo a troca de olhares, deu um selinho demorado na garota e se afastou.

Ela ficou olhando-o até perdê-lo de vista, ainda com o rosto corado, até que uma de suas amigas, a puxou pelo braço, de volta à pista e ao grupo.

Mal ela sabia que pra ele quilo não se resumiu apenas a um beijo. E ela, a apenas uma noite.

\O/O\O/O\O/

Considerações:

-Presente de amigo secreto de Natal para Isadora [Dorachan]: Espero que goste, fofura. =) Desejo-lhe ótimas festas pra você, um próspero Ano Novo. Muito tudo de bom pra você, linda.

**Fröhs Weihnachten und Schönes neues Jahr \O/: Alemão **

**Веселого Рождества и счастливого Нового Года \****O****/:****Russo**

- Bom, quanto a fanfic: O Hotel Caesar Park de fato existe, fica na Faria Lima. Assim como o House Lounge Bar, que fica no mesmo local.

-Bom, quanto a fanfic II: As músicas usadas foram: Ride A White Horse by Goldfrapp; Fighting In Built Up Áreas by Ladytron, e vou colocar a tradução da música russa.

"Acabou  
Eu não estou esperando pela primavera  
A ponte fechou  
Nenhuma fumaça a vista mas o fogo está queimando  
O sol está nascendo mas nada está iluminado  
Nenhuma fumaça a vista mas o fogo está queimando

Nenhuma fumaça a vista mas o fogo está queimando  
Os trilhos fluem juntas  
A estrada desaparece de novo  
Nenhuma fumaça a vista mas o fogo está queimando

Acabou  
Por que, para que... acabou  
Por que, para que... acabou  
Por que, para que... acabou

Você se sentou para jantar mas você não diz nada  
Nenhuma fumaça a vista mas o fogo está queimando  
Anoitece, amanhece de novo... você não diz nada  
Nenhuma fumaça a vista mas o fogo está queimando...".

_Trecho não escrito na história:_

"_Você esconde dedos nos seus bolsos, você não diz nada  
Nenhuma fumaça a vista mas o fogo está queimando  
Você procura uma sobra no sol  
Você acha a sombra  
Nenhuma fumaça a vista mas o fogo está queimando"._


End file.
